Conventionally, a video reproducing equipment able to house a display in a ceiling of a vehicle compartment has been known. This kind of video reproducing equipment is described in numerous documents. For example, Published Japanese Utility Model Registration Application No. 15479/1989, Published Japanese Utility Model Registration Application No. 137048/1986, and Published Japanese Patent Application No. 149083/1990 disclosed that looking and listening are enabled by opening the display downward. Published Japanese Utility Model Registration Application No. 14549/1992 disclosed that the display is arranged to be movable along the ceiling of the vehicle. Further, Published Japanese Patent Application No. 189620/1991 disclosed that the display is housed with it inclined relative to the ceiling of the vehicle.
In these conventional video reproducing equipments, while the display is disposed on the ceiling of the vehicle, the reproducing equipment for reproducing the information memory medium such as a compact disc (CD-Read Only Memory) player, a DIM player, or the like, is disposed in another place inside the vehicle compartment.
In this manner, in each of the conventional video reproducing equipments, while the display is disposed on the ceiling in the vehicle compartment, the portion for reproducing the video information to be displayed on the display load from the information memory medium, or the like, is disposed separate from the display. Therefore, a connecting equipment, or the like, via wiring or wireless means is required for connecting between the portion for reproducing the video information and the display.
In addition, the conventional video reproducing equipment do not take a unit construction inclusive of the DVD player, or the like, for reproducing the video, but a structure on a simple open/close display basis. Therefore, the entire unit inclusive of other large units becomes large in size. Particularly, it involves increase in the thickness of the elaborately designed portion at the bottom of the ceiling of the vehicle, enlargement of the projected area of disposition or installation on the ceiling of the vehicle, and deterioration of the operability of insertion and rejection of the information memory medium such as a disk, or the like.
For example, where a package is manufactured, in which large constituents such as a DVD player, or the like, other than the display are integrated, the equipment to be disposed on the ceiling of the vehicle becomes large in size. Therefore, the safe space inside the vehicle compartment is narrowed by the detriment that the visual recognition of the rear side from the driver's seat is shielded, and that the package resides within a region in which passenger's head may impact on it. In addition, the package injures the interior design decorated inside the limited vehicle compartment.
Further, in case there is provided a port for inserting thereinto and ejecting therefrom, an information memory medium such as a disc, or the like, enough clearance cannot be secured in the ceiling of the vehicle, impairing the operability of insertion and ejection into/from the disc.
Still further, since there is provided a remote controller for operating the equipment separate from the body of the equipment itself, when a user tries to use the remote controller, it is often lost, leading to have the trouble of searching it inside the vehicle compartment.
This invention has been made to solve the above problems and has an object of providing a small-sized video reproducing equipment which is superior in operability and visibility when in use, and is superior in a housing efficiency when housed.